


Take my hand

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Crimson Peak - Fandom
Genre: Butterflies, Childhood Friends, F/M, Gen, Heroism, Monsters, Peril, Spring, Stolen Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Edith Cushing here to save young Thomas Sharpe's day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> I found this picture this morning and couldn't resist it not being a fic.

 

 

Spring wind blew through little Edith Cushing’s curls, whipping them to the sides of her face as they fell from her bun. Five years of pure sunshine was added to the sky as she laughed trying to catch the seemingly bright butterflies that guided her in and out of the rows of other families enjoying their outdoor meal.

“Edith,” shouted her father as he reclined on her mother’s lap.

“Yes, Papa?”

“Stay in sight if you are going to play.”

“I promise, Papa,” she said with the nod of her little head.

She graciously placed one foot in front of the other, setting her sights of the butterflies that fluttered out of her reach. She smiled as she looked over her shoulder one last time as Edith spotted her father deep in conversation with the other adults.

She picked up the hem of her dress and set off into a run for the trees as she followed the yellow wings.

“I’m going to get you,” she called after them as she rounded the tree line to the second field of picnickers.

She stayed to the trees, venturing further from the other families as she closed in on the butterflies that came to a dead halt in front of the shade. Edith dove for them, landing on her stomach as they scrambled desperately for the sunlight. Edith looked up, seeing the small polished dress shoes of Thomas Sharpe. She wondered why he was in the shade instead of playing with the other children. He was only a year older than her, so what was the problem? Perhaps he only needed a friendly face.

“Hello, Thomas,” beamed little Edith as she brushed the flower petals from the front of her skirts.

She pushed herself upright as she looked closer to Thomas.

He was standing up straight as he always did but she noticed how close he was to tears as his eyes were kept glued to the ground.

“Good afternoon, Edith.”

“Beautiful day. Where is Lucille?”

“Ill. She was unable to come today. She is resting at home while mother and father are away. Nanny said it was too beautiful to stay inside.”

Edith felt a chill raise in her as the shade of the tree darkened around Thomas.

“Where is Nanny?”

His lower lip trembled as he slowly sniffled.

“She forgot our lunch in the carriage and told me to stay put. I-I’m sorry, Edith. Mama says I can’t talk to you anymore.”

“I thought you said your…”

Edith held her breath as a red, twisted hand crawled from the trunk of the tree and placed itself on young Thomas’ shoulder. His tears fell in rivers as the fingers arched, forming around his collarbone.

“Mama says to leave me alone.”

“That’s not your mother.”

“She says that I have to call her Mama and if you don’t leave, she’ll find you and drag you under your bed tonight and… Mama, stop it! Please? I don’t want to tell her that.”

He winced in pain as the hand moved up, dragging a pointed finger up to his neck. Edith didn’t know what to do. If she left and called out for help, no one would believe her. That and the hand would hurt Thomas, she was sure of it. She wanted to cry for Thomas but she braced herself instead. She reached out her hand into the darkened shade.

“Take my hand...”

“Mama says I can’t. If I do, I’ll be in big trouble.”

“That isn’t your mama, Thomas. Your mama gives me flowers and sings to you and Lucille at night. She loves you, she wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. That thing isn't your mother.”

“She says to mind your own damn business.”

Edith gasped as she swallowed the lump in the back of her throat.

“She isn’t real Thomas. Just take my hand and come out into the light. She won’t be able to touch you out here in the sun. I promise.”

Thomas opened his eyes, showing his fear as he looked to Edith’s rosy hand. He wiped his nose with his sleeves, slowly reaching out. Edith ignored the swarm of butterflies that settled on her shoulders, hair and the soft ground behind her. All she cared about was Thomas.

“ _Get away from him_ ,” hissed the creature as it showed the side of its red faceless head.

“Thomas Sharpe, you take my hand right now and come into the light or so help me I will coat you with mud!”

“ _Go away, you little brat!_ ”

It opened its hollow mouth to show its razor sharp teeth in an effort to frighten Edith.

“NO,” shouted Edith as she stomped her foot down.

The minute her heel dug into the soft grass, the multitude of yellow butterflies flew into an angry swarm, attacking the red mass as it shrieked. Edith reached further for the young boy.

“Thomas! Please take my hand!”

Thomas looked back for the briefest moment as the red shadow tried to protect itself from the beautiful wings. It fell from the tree trunk in a thick mass as its claws swung wildly. Thomas took Edith’s hand and jumped out into the sunshine. The shock of the bright light made him cover his eyes as he stumbled to the ground and into Edith's arms. He blinked a few times as both children watched the red shadow disappear under the butterflies.

Its' hissing finally grew silent as the butterflies walked over the grass where the mass had fallen. Thomas broke out into tears as Edith held his head close and brushed his head softly. He shivered as Edith ran her nimble little fingers across his pale cheek.

“It’s okay, Thomas. It’s gone. Goodness, you are as cold as death!”

“R-Really? I thought it was going to hurt me.”

“Where did it come from?”

“It just appeared. It almost touched Nanny but I jumped in front of it so it wouldn’t hurt her and…”

Edith smiled and kissed Thomas on his cheek. His tears stopped falling at once as Edith watched the color reappear in his cheeks.

“Much better,” she said as she helped Thomas to his feet.

“Is it really gone?”

They looked as the butterflies were lifted by a small rose bush that formed at the base of the tree. The roses were as red as the creature but when the sunlight peaked through the leaves, the color turned to a pure white that put a smile to the children's faces.

“Come on, Thomas. Let’s get you out of here.”

“What about Nanny? What will happen if she comes back?”

“My Papa can help us find her! You’ll be safe with us.”

“You promise?”

“I promise, Thomas,” giggled Edith as she brushed the blades of grass off of Thomas.

She grabbed his hand and led him away from the empty field as she guided Thomas to her father’s blanket.

“Edith! We almost went looking for you! Where have you been?”

“I found Thomas Sharpe! May he sit with us?”

“Of course, where is Nanny?”

“I don’t know, Mr. Cushing. She went back to the carriage to get our lunch.”

“Thomas! Thomas Sharpe!”

Thomas and Edith turned to the older woman as she turned on her heel to search the blankets for Thomas.

“Nanny!”

She turned smiling as she arrived at the blanket.

“Good afternoon, everyone. I apologize for the scare. I thought I lost Thomas. I’ll let you carry on with your meal.”

“Nonsense,” said Edith’s mother as she pushed the blanket out farther, “Please will you join us?”

“That is most gracious, indeed. Thank you.”

“Yes, thank you ma'am.”

“You both are most welcome.”

Edith sat next to her mother, snatching a few grapes for herself for snack. Thomas set himself properly between Nanny and Edith as he accepted a cut sandwich for his napkin. The adults swept themselves up in a conversation as Edith offered her grapes to Thomas.

He smiled as he sat quietly and ate his lunch. Little Edith Cushing blushed as young Thomas took her hand and held it. He smiled wider, going back to his lunch. His face burned red as Edith pushed herself forward and kissed Thomas on the cheek.

“Edith,” exclaimed her mother in a cheerful but embarrassed laugh, “That is no way to act, little lady!”

“No, Mrs. Cushing. It’s okay.”

Mr. Cushing let out a hearty laughing seeing the children hold hands and carry on with their meal in peace.

“Thank you for saving me,” whispered Thomas.

“You’re welcome,” whispered Edith as they watched a single yellow butterfly sit between them.

 


End file.
